The purpose of this proposed study is to conduct an empirical analysis of the economic determinants of retirement decisions. The most important economic determinants of retirement are pension plans and social security. The analysis will attempt to partition the effects of pension plans and social security into two theoretically important components: a substitution (or net wage) effect and a lifetime income (or wealth) effect. These effects arise because pensions and social security alter the wealth and net wage rates of older workers. In this study, we will measure the effects of pensions and social security on wealth and net wage rates and estimate the impact of these changes on the retirement decisions of older workders using multivariate analysis techniques. The empirical model will be based upon the life cycle model of labor supply. Three alternative definitions of retirement will be examined: labor force participation, receipt of a pension or social security, and a definition of retirement based on current employment status and future employment plans. The data base proposed for the study is particularly suited for the study. It was developed by SRI for the President's Commission on Pension Policy and represents the first serious attempt to collect detailed social security and pension plan information from a nationally representative sample of microeconomic household units. The end result of the proposed study will be estimates of a model that can be used to predict the effects of changes in the provisions of social security and pension plans on retirement.